Talent
Talents are a unique series of skills available to those of Jounin class or higher. There are two types of Talents and they are Extreme Talent and Secret Talent. Each Talent has many traits which can then be learned in an order governed by a skill tree. While Talents are either purchased with Gold or Tokens, the skills of talents can only be unlocked and upgraded with Talent Points. Passive talent skills are skills that are always in effect, even outside of a mission or battle, that affect the player only. Unlike normal skills, passive talent skills do not cost any chakra nor does it have a cooldown, which is why they are "passive." Talent skills that do have a chakra cost, a cooldown, and may do effects to others are active talent skills. Active talent skills are quite different from normal skills in which the damage, chakra cost, and special effects alters and increases when they are upgraded or when a player levels up and the cooldown is a lot higher than normal. Extreme Talents Extreme Talents are unlocked to a player when the player reaches to level 40 after becoming a Jounin. An Extreme Talent is a series of skills containing six skills, two or three of the skills are passive. A player may only choose one of the four Extreme Talents to start off with. 'Eye of Mirror' An ancient skill which grants the user strong vision and perception, but it also brings a huge physical burden. This Extreme Talent costs 400 Tokens and requires Ninja Emblem. Here is the skill tree for the Eye of Mirror Extreme Talent. 'Eight Extremities' This Talent focuses on the flexibility of 8 body parts and the art of taijutsu. Explosive power can be achieved under extreme mode but there will be serious side effects. This Extreme Talent costs 400 Tokens. Here is the skill tree for the Eight Extremities Extreme Talent. 'Dark Eye' Combines eye skill with acupuncture skill to give the user the ability to look through the target's nerves and meridians. This Extreme Talent costs 500,000 Gold. Here is the skill tree for the Dark Eye Extreme Talent. 'Deadly Performance' Dead Bone performer can summon deceased beings in battle. Advanced performers can manipulate more dead bones at the same time. This Extreme Talent costs 500,000 Gold. Here is the skill tree for the Deadly Performance Extreme Talent. Secret Talents Secret Talents are unlocked to a player when the player reaches to level 50 after becoming a Jounin. Unlike Extreme Talents, players can have up to two Secret Talents, a Primary Secret Talent after reaching level 50 and a Secondary Secret Talent after reaching level 60. While an Extreme Talent have six talent skills, Secret Talents have three talent skills each which may be why a player can unlock up to two Secret Talent skills instead of one. Despite the amount of skills for a Secret Talent, they are more expensive than Extreme Talents. 'Demon Sound' The Demon Sound is combined by the elements of Thunder and Wind. Users interfere targets with different kinds of sounds and music. This Secret Talent costs 1,000,000 Gold and requires points to be added to Thunder and Wind Attributes. Here is the skill tree for the Demon Sound Secret Talent. 'Explosive Lava' Explosive Lava is combined by the elements of Fire and Earth. Users damage targets by ignition and explosion. This Secret Talent costs 1,000,000 Gold and requires points to be added to Fire and Earth Attributes. Here is the skill tree for the Explosive Lava Secret Talent. 'Hidden Silhouette' Silhouette users manipulate human shadows to restrict and control targets. Advanced Users can incarnate shadows into physical objects and attack targets directly. This Secret Talent costs 400 Tokens and requires Ninja Emblem. Here is the skill tree for the Hidden Silhouette Secret Talent. 'Enraged Forest' The Enraged Forest is combined by the elements of Water and Earth. Users manipulate the growth of trees and uses wood to attack targets. This Secret Talent costs 1,000,000 Gold and requires points to be added to Water and Earth Attributes. Here is the skill tree for the Enraged Forest Secret Talent. See Also * Attacks * Talent Points Trivia * All of the talents have an effect or description relating to certain techniques in the anime/manga Naruto. * The Eye of Mirror Extreme Talent is closely related to the Uchiha's Sharingan. ** The Sharingan has the ability to che copy ability of a Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu. Eye of Mirror talent skill has the same effect. ** Crescent Eye of Mirror talent skill is like an advanced form of Eye of Mirror talent skill as the Mangekyo Sharingan is an advanced form of Sharingan and both Mangekyo Sharingan and Crescent Eye of Mirror have the ability to rebound Genjutsu. ** Mirror of Passion talent skill create a flame to burn everything. This is the same effect that Amaterasu, a bloodline technique from the Mangekyo Sharingan, does. The only difference is the color of the flames; Mirror of Passion is violet while Amaterasu is black. ** Mirror of Grace talent skill and the Mangekyo Sharingan's Tsukuyomi are both Genjutsu that hallucinates and traps the mind of a target. ** Mirror of Strength talent skill is very similar to the Mangekyo Sharingan's Susanoo; both techniques create a titan to fight for the user. Although in Ninja Saga, Mirror of Strength is a buff for the user. ** Mirror of Freedom talent skill is similar to the Mangekyo Sharingan's Izanagi, the ability to travel between the real world and the world of illusions but the Mirror of Freedom is a passive talent skill while Izanagi is active and the effects are much different. * The Eight Extremities Extreme Talent and the Eight Gates are no different from one another since they rely on Taijutsu and activating them could cause serious side effects but does significantly increase physical power. * The Dark Eye Extreme Talent have some of the abilities that the Hyuga's Byakugan have but not all. Some of the Dark Eye techniques are similar to the Hyuga's Gentle Fist too. ** When uses Dark Eye, the user can see the target's nerves and meridians, specifically with Meridian Search. This is similar to the Byakugan. The Byakugan can view the Chakra Pathway System. Technically, this is the same thing because an alternate name for Chakra Pathway System is "Meridian System" (経絡系, Keirakukei). ** The Dark Eye talent skill, Acupuncture: Needle Barrage have a similar effect to the Hyuga's Gentle Fist style with Byakugan in which they strike the opponent's chakra points/meridian points. The major difference between these Needle Barrage and Gentle Fist is that Gentle Fist is a Taijutsu that can damage a target's major organs and the Chakra Pathway System and Needle Barrage just rains down needles to pierce through the meridian system. ** The Dark Eye talent skill, Acupuncture: Meridians Destruction, is very similar to Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms in both effect and appearance. They both create a seal (that are meant to be invisible) and attack fiercely in close combat. Acupuncture: Meridians Destruction attacks the target using needles while Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms attacks the target while in Gentle Fist style. Also, while Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms attacks in a set of hits times two for each combo up until sixty-four hits, a player that is using Acupuncture: Meridians Destruction attacks the opponent at high speed in many directions. The outcome of an Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms attack would disable up to 64 chakra points in the opponent's network disabling the opponent from using most of their chakra. This effect is similar to Acupuncture: Meridians Destruction, as the target is restricted; preventing from using a skill for one turn. Unlike Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms, Acupunture: Meridians Destruction may remove power-ups buffs from the target. * The Deadly Performance Extreme Talent has skills similar to the technique, Summoning: Impure World Resurrection in which they both summon and re-animate dead people under the user's control. * The Demon Sound Secret Talent is similar to Tayuya's Demonic Flute, that they are both instruments that utilizes sound and that they both have "Demon" in their names. However, the Demon Sound Secret Talent is a shamisen while the Demonic Flute is a flute. * The Explosive Lava Secret Talent uses Lava Release techniques, which is a combination of Earth and Fire Releases. These combined elements are also true for Lava Release techniques in the Naruto anime/manga which is unique for Rōshi, the jinchūriki of the Four-Tailed Monkey. * The Hidden Silhouette Secret Talent is very to the Nara Clan's secret technique, Shadow Imitation Technique, as well as the derived techniques of Shadow Imitation. ** The Silhouette Capture talent skill is similar to the Shadow Imitation Technique as they are both basic shadow techniques that capture the opponent(s). However, Silhouette Capture is passive skill that captures the opponent that activates upon attacking and prevents them from dodging while Shadow Imitation is an active skill that uses chakra to capture and stun the target, preventing the target to move but are linked and mirrored to the user. ** The Secret Silhouette: Strangle talent skill is very similar to Shadow Neck Bind Technique in which they both uses a shadow to choke the opponent. ** The Secret Silhouette: Extinguish talent skill is very similar to Shadow Sewing Technique in which both techniques forms their shadow into needles that can be used to impale an opponent. * The Enraged Forest Secret Talent uses Wood Release techniques, which is a combination of Earth and Water Releases. These combined elements are also true for Wood Release techniques in the Naruto anime/manga which is unique for the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and for those who have his cells. References * Ninja Saga Forums | View topic - Official Talent System Guide * Ninja Saga | Game Info - Clan Tutorial (actually Talent Info) Category:Jutsu Type Category:Town